villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlie Jolson
Charles "Charlie" Jolson is a mob boss and the main antagonist in the 2002 PlayStation 2 game The Getaway. Serving as the Head of the Bethnal Green Mob, he was also an extortionist to other gang leaders, as well as a blackmailer, threatening to silence anyone about his true intentions. He was voiced by Ricky Hards. Appearance Charlie appears to be an elderly man with a black suit and coat, and red tie, also appearing with a bald head. His voice is incredibly gruff, and always carries a cigar, in which he frequently smokes. Personality Charlie Jolson is a ruthless mob boss who is very dangerous under his calm demeanor, and is shown to be a complete racist, especially towards both the Triads and the Yardies. He is also vindictive towards Mark Hammond and blackmails him into forcing him to work for Charlie, or risk having his son, Alex Hammond, killed, should Mark refuse to do what Charlie does, which also includes talking to anyone, arriving late, or failing to fulfill Charlie's tasks. Although calm at first, he does not hesitate in using his members, including Jake Jolson, to beat up Mark, and even kill him, should Mark betray both him and the Bethnal Green Mob. He even had an affair with Yasmin, whom she doesn't return the same feelings towards the mob boss. Ironically enough, Charlie Jolson did had an affair with other girls such as Layla. Owing to his ruthless nature, Charlie doesn't hesitate to blackmail and betray others, showing displays of hypocrisy, going as far as to bully and torment Mark into doing his dirty work. Interestingly enough, he is well-respected by his members, but Charlie doesn't share the same feelings, not even his own nephew. Despite his age, his status as a mobster is not to be taken lightly, and is shown to be deadly if things don't go his way. In addition, he is shown to be suicidal, upon realization about lying to both the Triads and the Yardies in handing over Mark Hammond, willing to take his own life, and others, within the Sol Vita cargo ship. He is also shown to be a supporter for the National Front political party, further evidencing his racist beliefs. Biography Past Charlie was born in London, England, on December 13, 1933. He had a brother who would later become the father of Jake Jolson. As a young man, Charlie was an associate of Ronnie and Reggie Kray. After the Krays were arrested in 1968, Charlie went into hiding and laid low for two years. In 1970, Charlie decided to form the Bethnal Green Mob along with close friend Harry. In 1972, Charlie's nephew Jake was born. Charlie would form a close relationship with Jake and treated him more like a son than a nephew. During the 1980's, Mark Hammond was a member of Charlie's gang. At some point, Mark defected to the Collins Gang who were rivals of Charlie. This created a feud between the Bethnal Green Mob and Mark which would last for many years. During the 1990's and early 2000's, the Triads and the Yardies started appearing in London and this began to cause problems for Charlie. Pre 2002, Charlie made dealings with Russian arms dealer, Viktor Skobel, and bought grenade launchers off him in order to supply his gang with decent weapons. These weapons would later be used by both Eyebrows and Jake Jolson during the prison van breakout. Present (2002) By 2002, Charlie felt he was no longer safe in his own city. Although he ran a fairly big gang in London, he had lost some of his former territories such as Soho. However, Charlie was still the richest gangster in London as he lived in a mansion in Mayfair, owned a warehouse in Southwark, a depot at Kings Cross, a brothel in Marylebone and a lock-up garage in Scoresby Street, Southwark. Charlie's life of crime has attracted police attention from a young enthusiastic cop called, Frank Carter, who Jolson refers to as a "weasel". Sometime in 2002, Charlie Jolson read in the papers that Mark Hammond had been released from prison. He decided to form a master plan. To use Mark Hammond as a tool to weaken the three other gangs in London. This plan involved kidnapping Mark's wife Suzie and his son Alex. The plan came into action two months later but nearly went into jeopardy, when Charlie sent Yasmin along with Harry, Eyebrows and Grievous to kidnap Suzie and Alex. Eyebrows stayed in the car while Harry, Grievous and Yasmin confronted Suzie outside Mark's apartment. After a brief struggle, Harry shot Suzie and Yasmin grabbed Alex and pulled him into the car. Mark, consumed with rage, chased after the car to Charlie's warehouse. After fighting through the warehouse, Mark confronted Charlie, calling him a "fat bastard". Eyebrows knocked out Mark by surprise and Charlie made his heavies drag Mark into a chair. When Mark awoke, Charlie told Mark what he was going to do. Charlie was going to make Mark work for him, if he wanted his kid is to live. If he refused, Charlie would have Alex killed, so Mark had no choice but to obey Jolson. Charlie's first mission for Mark was to destroy Nick Collins new bar, The Republic which Mark carried out. Charlie then had Mark steal a statue filled with heroin from the Triads at an art gallery, in which Mark fought through the guarding Triads to take the statue. After this, Mark met Charlie and his heavies at the Spotted Dog pub in Whitehall. Mark threatened to shoot Charlie when the latter ignored his demand to give him back Alex, but Reggie, the bartender, knocked Mark out and Harry kicked him repeatedly, angered at Mark's lack of respect for Charlie. Charlie ordered Mark to break his nephew, Jake Jolson, out of a prison van ,wanting no more of his non-compliance. Later on, Charlie ordered Mark to kill Clive McCormack, a corrupt DCI and head of the Flying Squad at the Snow Hill Police Station, who despite being on Charlie's payroll, had betrayed him by arresting Charlie's girl Yasmin and siding with the Yardies. Charlie was worried Yasmin would talk so he wanted her dead also. His pretext is that he is worried that Yasmin will tattle on him, but Yasmin expected this to occur, believing that Charlie is intimidated by her reputation as an assassin. Mark kills McCormack but spares Yasmin after the latter claims information of Alex's whereabouts. Charlie then ordered Mark to find his girl, Layla, from a Collins gang club in Soho, the Touch of Class, and bring her back to him. Mark drove to the club with Yasmin and a shootout erupted between the duo and the Collins gangsters. Layla was unfortunately killed during the shootout. Yasmin however, came up with a brilliant idea to disguise herself as Layla in order to confront and kill Charlie. Charlie, on the other hand, had Mark do one last task for him, by stealing Jamahl's drug money from a Yardie crackhouse. This money was to be divided between Charlie and Mark, however Charlie intended to betray Mark and take the lot for himself. However, Mark expected this and decided to hide the money and give it to his friend Liam Spencer instead. Charlie discovered that Mark had betrayed him, and caught Yasmin in the act as she attempted to kill him, eventually thwarting Mark's only chance to get Alex back, he then had her taken to his warehouse. Meanwhile, Mark confronted Jake, along with Eyebrows and Sparky at the depot. When Mark tricked them into handing over the money, he turned on Charlie's men and tried to kill them to escape the warehouse, which he was now trapped in. Mark managed to kill Sparky but was knocked out by Jake and Eyebrows. Jake intended to kill Mark in retaliation for Sparky's death, but Charlie arrived at the depot and stopped Jake, assuring his nephew that he still needed him. Charlie then had Mark and Yasmin locked in the cellar of his warehouse and phoned the other gang leaders in London. Charlie offered the gangs a truce and claimed he would hand Mark Hammond over to them which they all accepted, wanting payback for Mark's attacks against them. Charlie however requested that the gangsters bring one guest only and no additional heavies. While Charlie is blackmailing Mark into working for him, Frank Carter tries to gather much evidence enough to arrest him. Irritated at Carter's investigation on him, Charlie uses his police connection through Clive McCormack to keep Frank away from the Jolson's case by suspending him from the Flying Squad. However, Frank decides to solve the case himself in order to defeat Charlie. He slowly uncovers the truth regarding the corruption of his superior and finds himself at Charlie's warehouse where he overhears Charlie discussing his plan and the fate of Mark Hammond. Frank discovers Charlie's true intentions on his meeting with the other gangs upon finding the Jolson files. In truth, Charlie really wants to lure the gangs to an old cargo ship, the Sol Vita, in order to blow them up with a bomb powerful enough to destroy half the waterfront. The result will mean Charlie and his gang can completely take over London as there will no longer be any competition, resorting into going back into the old days when Charlie previously conquered London without opposition. After Charlie leaves, Frank releases Mark and Yasmin from their cell and makes a deal with them to stop Charlie. Charlie arrives at the Sol Vita and goes into hiding once he realises Mark has broken free and the other gangs have brought more than only one guest. Frank, Mark and Yasmin all arrive at the Sol Vita and kill many of Charlie's men including Eyebrows, Jake and Harry. Charlie tries to sneak off the boat but is caught by a grief-stricken Nick Collins and his gang, who is furious about the situation that Charlie masterminded. Nick has ordered Liam hold Charlie at gun point and Charlie leads them to the cargo hold below the ship where Alex and the bomb are located. Charlie takes them there and they confronts Mark, Yasmin, Alex and Frank, where Nick orders them to drop their weapons when suddenly the Yardies and Triads arrive with their gang leaders furious at Mark for murdering their men, destroying their business assets and taking their hard-earned money. Mark then explains what happened and tells them his story and how it was all Charlie's plan upon his kidnapping of Alex. Charlie tries to defend himself by saying that Mark went on a crazy rampage and killed his own wife, attempting to decieve them into killing Mark. Frank indirectly corroborates Mark's explaination by stating Charlie's true intentions in bringing all of the gangs in the ship: that he planned to kill them all so that he can take back London like he did back in the old days, causing everyone there to turn against Charlie for this idea that he made. Now infuriated at Charlie for not accepting the changes that London is going through (as Nick stated that the gangs made more money out of pornography on the Internet much more than how much money the shops at Soho are paying Charlie), Nick, Jamahl and Shan Chu Lee, the leaders of each gang, then agreed to let Mark, Yasmin and Alex go as he did what he did for his son and because of Charlie's blackmailing, but on the condition that they leave London and never return. They refuse to let Frank go however because he is a cop and want to deal with Charlie and Frank themselves. Yasmin then says goodbye to Charlie and mockingly asks him not to cry as she leaves with Mark and Alex. Death Charlie met his certain demise aboard the Sol Vita. With the prospect of being eliminated by the gangs for his nearly failing plan along with Frank (to cover up what has happened), Charlie realized that while he can't get out alive, he also can't allow the other gangs to live either. Before he can unleash his last resort into eliminating the other gangs, with the assumption that if he can't have all of London, then nobody can, Charlie then dictated that London is his town, and not belonging to others, racially insulting the Triads and the Yardies, then recalled shortly on how he ran London back before all three of the gangs made their debut in the streets, how he ran London with the Kray brothers, how they knew each other, and how they ran the city with respect, then antagonizes everyone for driving London out of control with their drug addictions, gun smuggling and gang war along with the "mixing of the f-cking races", which Charlie himself deemed unacceptable, uncontrollable and too much to bear, so in his last resort to eliminate all three of the gangs, he pulled out the remote of the bomb, causing everyone to panic and leave hastily before the bomb detonated, but only after Charlie recalled all of England's old accomplishments and sang Land of Hope and Glory. Frank himself managed to fight his way out of the ship before it exploded, eventually killing Charlie himself annihilating the Bethnal Green Mob, along with some portion of the gangs that fought against each other for escape. It was unknown what happened to Nick or Lee afterwards, as they were seemingly dead, given that Jimmer Collins took over the Collins gang and the Triads were not seen again in London. Jamahl though, fled London after the events of The Getaway: Black Monday. It was, however, revealed that the Collins gang were wiped out from both Jimmer's lack of proper management and from a losing gunfight. Legacy Two years after the death of Charlie Jolson, all of his businesses were permanently closed down. All of his warehouses were also bought by various companies for storage purposes and his mansion was sold to an unknown buyer. Murders Committed By Charlie Jolson *Nick Collins - Killed in "Land of Hope and Glory" as a result of Charlie's bomb for being a rival gangster. *Shan Chu Lee - Killed in "Land of Hope and Glory" as a result of Charlie's bomb for being a rival gangster. *Fu Shan Chu - Killed in "Land of Hope and Glory" as a result of Charlie's bomb for being a rival gangster. *Kum Dong - Killed in "Land of Hope and Glory" as a result of Charlie's bomb for being a rival gangster. *Grievous - KIlled in "Land of Hope and Glory" as a result of Charlie's bomb. *Himself - Committed suicide in "Land of Hope and Glory" by his own bomb to prevent being executed by his enemies. Trivia *In some ways, he shares similarities to the likes of Alejandro Sosa (it should be noted, however, that Alejandro Sosa also appeared both in the movie and in the video game adaptation, whereas Charlie Jolson only appeared in the video game): **Both were mob bosses. **Both had their protagonists work for them or risk dire consequences. In Alejandro's case, Tony voluntarily joined up to work for Alejandro before being given the task to kill the journalist (along with his wife and children), in which Tony went against it. As a result, Tony's prolonged gunfight had soon led to his demise (in the movie, but succeeded in getting his revenge against Sosa in the video game version). In Charlie's case, he forced Mark to work for him or risk killing his son, Alex, if he refuses to work for him for any reason given (and if Mark did indeed succeed in fulfilling Charlie's tasks, Charlie would've still killed both him and his son anyway). **Both were killed by the protagonists. The main difference is that Charlie had blown up Sol Vita with everyone inside, save for Frank Carter, Mark Hammond, Alex Hammond, Yasmin and Jamahl, while Tony killed Sosa (only in the video game version, whereas Tony was killed in the movie). **Both were rich and powerful. **Both had their henchmen at their disposal. **Both had lived in mansions. Sosa remains in his mansion in the movie whereas Charlie's mansion was sold to an unknown buyer upon his death. **Alejandro doesn't usually get his hands dirty and lets his henchmen do the work for him. Charlie, on the other hand, became a full-blown suicidal terrorist when he was exposed for inciting a gang war and having them eliminate each other, going as far as to retrieve the detonator that would've wiped out half of London and take everyone with him inside the Sol Vita cargo ship. In fact, he didn't cared about his own henchmen, not even his own nephew Jake Jolson. *Charlie Jolson is considered to be the most dangerous mobster in any of the video games, having gone from kidnapping Mark's son with the intent of killing him if Mark fails to fulfill Charlie's tasks, to creating a detonator that could potentially wipe out all of London. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Rivals Category:Elderly Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Siblings Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Suicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Supremacists Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes Category:Perverts Category:Legacy Category:Blackmailers Category:Hypocrites Category:Pimps Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker